Without the Rain
by Rogue Coulter
Summary: Lais loaths Patroclus, but loathing turns to loving because of Thetis. Patroclus loves Achilles. Achilles loves Briseis. Lais sneaks to Troy and comforts Pat. AP implied. AB;PL
1. Bitter Seeds of Love

            **Summary: **Lais, Achilles and Patroclus' cousin, falls in love with Patroclus. However, knowing about AP. Lais is found hiding in the ship on the way to Troy. She comforts a jealous Patroclus. A/P implied. A/B. P/L.

            Surprisingly (not) I have to put a bunch of disclaimers and such . . .

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own - nor do I claim to own - anything related to ****Troy**** the movie or Homer's The Iliad.**

Now, I will not deny that events in this story may be **historically inaccurate.  **Quite frankly, it's my story, and I can do whatever the hell I please to it.

            Let me also bring to your attention certain things about **reviewing that I hate** (this means don't do it unless you're really, honestly trying to pick a fight :rolls eyes: ).  Also, if you do in fact do it, it only shows your stupidity for not reading this!

            **FOR FLAMERS: **First off, for all of you who want to flame me about not following The Iliad, you should ask yourself how you got to find this fiction in the first place.  Let's retrace the steps together.  You first had to go to www.fanfiction.net.  Then you had to go under** movies** - allow me to repeat - **MOVIES!!!! **Did you go under books?  No, you went under movies.  Therefore, if you want to go on about me not following the book, you can indeed kiss my ass because it was your fault, not mine.

            Flames with no point . . . that's just - let me see: _pointless.  _I don't like flames with no point.  If you're going to flame me, put some constructive criticism in there as well.  Else, I'll never know what was horribly wrong with my story, and I can't change it to satisfy you, the reader. 

Here is an example of a pointless flame:  YOUR STORY FUCKING SUCKS!

Here is an example of a constructive flame:  I didn't like how you portrayed Achilles; he seemed a bit out of character.  Perhaps you should show him more as . . . blah blah, opinion opinion.

Understand? . . . Good.

            Another note:  **If you don't like my story, quit reading it.  If you continue to flame me about how horrible my story is and how it makes you vomit chapter after chapter, I'll ignore you.  Simple as that.  You're wasting your own damn time. (This does not apply if you're giving me something constructive in it :**]] ).

            Also, I have only seen Troy (the movie) twice, and I have never read The Iliad (though I'm planning to as soon as I can get a copy of the book).  This may explain some mistakes or times of OOC-ness.

            I promise not all my notes in the beginning will be this long.  This is just the first chapter, and I needed to set down some norms before I got started.

**BTW I'm kinda looking for a beta reader.  Everyone tells me their heavenly, so help?  Also, could someone please explain to me what a 'Mary-Sue' is.  I'll try to keep my character as un-'Mary-Sue' as possible.  Also, anyone want to help with my crappy summary?  Thanks and enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl absently picked flowers.  They weren't the most beautiful, quite the contrary.  Each flower was dying, missing leaves, had pieces taken out, or other flaws.  She loved each of them.  Their flaws were what made them alike in that moment.  The moment that would never happen again.  She sat down in the overgrown grass that almost covered her head.  The sky growled and white flashed and for a moment all was quite before a loud crack like a whip sounded.  She didn't even flinch.

            Slowly, she began to pick off each petal, playing the childish game of 'He loves me, He loves me not' while thinking of a certain handsome prince she had foolishly fallen madly in love with (or rather the prince she had created in her mind).  She heaved a heavy sigh.  "He loves me not," She whispered with the last petal and tossed the useless stem over her shoulder.  She examined the next flower carefully before beginning the game and once again ending with "He loves me not."

            "Of course," She said sadly not even bothering with the other flowers.  They always ended up the same anyways.  A tiny drop of water hit her shoulder.  She smiled and wished for the rain to come more quickly.  It took too long usually.  She let gravity pull her upper body down onto the scratchy grass.  She ignored the sudden itches that sprung all over her exposed skin.  A small drop hit her nose.  Her face flinched, but she stayed where she was.  The drops began to slowly hit her at a faster pace.  She concentrated on the contact, the chill that each one sent up her spine.  Soon the drops came too fast for her to continue.  She closed her eyes peacefully and let her body be covered in a thin layer of water.

            She wanted to become the substance she was covered in.  She breathed it in; she was drowning herself in it.  She became that which she would never be in that moment.  This was what she lived for: the thrill and high she got from escaping reality.  Her soul flew to a world where her dream prince awaited her.  He took her up into his strong yet gentle arms and whispered sweet nothings to her between each passionate kiss.  They would make love under the moonlight and lie in each others arms each dawn.  'Such a silly fantasy,' her mind said in a voice that reminded the girl of her old nursemaid.  'It suits such a silly girl.'  She cracked a sardonic smile.

            "You just watch," She murmured to herself.  "I'll find my prince; and he'll sweep me up into his arms; and tell me he's been waiting for me his whole life just as I have been waiting for him; and then he'll kiss me so passionately that I'll forget who I am; and all I shall know is I love him and he loves me; and that's all that will matter; and then we'll live happily ever after . . . forever."  She giggled at her lovesickness.  'I don't even know who you are, my prince, but I will meet you someday . . . Hopefully not too long from now.'

            "Lais!"  A familiar voice called out across the field.

            Lais tried to ignore the voice.  'I don't want to come, Thetis.'

            "Lais!"  The voice called out louder.  It had a tint of worry in it.

            'Oh, don't worry aunt.  I'm not in any harm.  I was perfectly at peace until you disturbed me,' Lais thought irritably.  What could possibly be so important, anyways?  She had stayed out in the rain for hours many times before.  Why should this time be any different?

            "Hiding, again?"  A low voice asked with a tint of humor.

            Lais smiled and opened her eyes to see her favorite cousin, Achilles, squatting down next to her.  "No . . . I'm becoming rain.  Would you care to join me?"

            Achilles smiled back and sat next to her.  "Mother is worried about you," He commented absently.

            "Isn't she always?"  Lais asked with a sigh.  "It's you she should be worried about.  You're the reckless one," She teased.

            "That would be a reason for her to keep you from becoming reckless as well."

            Lais nodded.  "She sees the same fire in us both."

            Achilles smiled wider.  He stood up and offered his hand to the soaked girl below him.  "Do I have to?" Lais asked with pleading eyes.  Achilles took her hand from the ground and held it firmly, pulling her up much to her dismay.  "I was just beginning to become water too," Lais complained.

            "How have you accomplished this deed, Lais?"  Achilles asked with in an amused tone as they began to walk back towards the house.

            Lais took a deep breath of the crisp rain before trying to explain.  "I lost myself in each drop that touched my skin.  I was covered in the water, and I found myself beginning to feel almost liquid.  I focused on the feeling, and it seemed to grow."  She glanced at him with an annoyed expression on her face.  "Then you showed up."

            Achilles snorted.  "You do not feel liquid.  You feel like flesh.  Damp and cold flesh, I might add."

            "But I was," She whispered under her breath, so he wouldn't hear her.  Achilles didn't understand how deep her thoughts went.  She questioned her existence every day and tried to find answers in nature.  It gave her temporary peace.  Achilles, though a wise man, only understood war and the nature of warriors.  Lais on the other hand wanted more.  She had this unfulfilled craving within her that seemed to be pushed away when she was outside lost in her own deep pools of thought.

            They stayed quiet the rest of the journey home which wasn't long.  Thetis tusked when she saw the state Lais returned in.  She didn't even bother to complain about Achilles' matted hair.  He was already beyond her, but Lais was still young and uncorrupted.  Thetis swore she couldn't understand that girl sometimes.  She was so unlike anyone Thetis had ever encountered.  She was like the sea, always changing and unreliable.

            "Look at you," Thetis scolded as she picked up a strand of matted reddish brown hair.  She sighed heavily.  "Go hurry and wash up.  We have company."

            Lais did as she was told wordlessly.  She hurried down the hall to where the baths were and knew she had little time.  She washed herself by pouring bowlfuls of cold water over her head.  She tried to keep her teeth from chattering slightly as she quickly dried herself off.  She wrapped her hair in a towel and began to struggle trying to dry it as much as she could.  Her damp hair fell onto her lower back, and she shuddered slightly.

            Lais then wrapped the towel around her and cursed herself for forgetting to bring a change of clean clothes.  She peeked her head out the door before scurrying down the hall and into her room.  She grabbed a green dress from her drawer and put in on quickly.  She borrowed one of Thetis' golden pins to pin to the strap on her left shoulder and touched the shell necklace Thetis had made her before hurrying out to find Thetis and Achilles.

            Lais found them in the dinning room.  Her gaze fell upon Patroclus.  Thetis couldn't possibly mean this was the guest, could she?  Lais sighed inwardly.  She was not fond of Patroclus at all.  He only cared about war and was so eager to kill.  This longing for ending lives gave Lais chills.  She was concerned with life and rebirth while Patroclus longed for blood and death.  They were opposites, and they both loathed the other.

            Patroclus ignored Lais when she walked in.  He pretended to be listening intently to whatever Thetis and Achilles were talking about while actually paying attention to what Lais was doing.  He felt her gaze on him for a moment and considered meeting it but decided it best not to begin fighting with her again.  She sat next to Thetis and unfortunately across from him.

            "Lais," Thetis said when she noticed the girl enter.  "You look much more presentable."  Thetis took her appearance in.  Green always looked beautiful on her.  Lais had reddish brown hair that was very uncommon and quite beautiful and pale skin that didn't seem to tan no matter how long she stayed in the sun.  "Is that my gold pin?"

            Lais nodded, wondering if she were going to get in trouble for borrowing it without asking.  "Yes, aunt, I borrowed it.  I hope you don't mind."

            "Of course not.  It looks lovely," Thetis said with a kind smile.  Lais gave her a small smile in return.

            "Mother," Achilles said to bring the attention back to the matter at hand.

            "Oh, apologies.  When do you sail?"  Thetis asked in a calm voice.  Lais noticed her arm twitch slightly though, betraying her calm mood.

            "I have not decided whether I will sail or not," Achilles answered without meeting his mother's gaze.

            "We should go, cousin," Patroclus interrupted excitedly at the mention of the upcoming war.

            Achilles placed a hand on Patroclus' shoulder.  "Not so quickly, Patroclus.  This is not _my_ war to fight."  Achilles purposely stressed 'my.'  He didn't want his beloved cousin in any war.  Especially one he had no reason to fight in.

            "I always knew Helen would run off.  I should have expected it to be Paris.  She was the most beautiful woman, and Paris was promised her by Aphrodite," Thetis said.

            "Helen left?"  Lais asked with wide eyes.  Unfortunately leaving reality as she often did, she missed out on important information such as this.

            "Yes, a day before yesterday.  She left with the Trojans," Achilles answered.

            "But why?  Sparta just made peace with the Trojans."  Lais asked with confusion spreading over her face.

            Achilles smirked.  "She was having an affair with the Trojan prince, Paris."

            Lais tilted her head slightly.  "She left for love?"

            Achilles frowned at this.  "For lust," He corrected.

            Lais avoided his gaze and looked down at her lap, a wide grin spreading across her face.  'How romantic!'  She closed her eyes and thought jealously, 'Why can't things such as this happen to me?'  An olive hit her head and fell into her lap, breaking her hopelessly romantic thoughts.  She looked up and immediately saw Patroclus looking innocently at Achilles.  He, however, was unable to hide the evil grin on face.  Lais pinched the olive between her fore finger and thumb, made sure Thetis and Achilles were still deep in conversation, and tossed it back at Patroclus.  Her aim was a little off and hit his chin instead of his nose.

            Patroclus kept his face turned to the conversation, but his blue eyes stared at her.  Lais pulled a face before falling into a fit of giggles.  Fighting with Patroclus was always amusing.  Thetis looked from the mischievous grin on Patroclus' face to the guilty tint in the still giggling Lais' eyes.  She smiled wisely.  She had a vision about both of them.  Surely they were old enough now.  Patroclus was going on nineteen, and Lais had just recently turned sixteen.

            Achilles had seen it all and now donned an amused smile.  Patroclus brushed the olive from his lap to the floor while Lais tried to look angelic under Thetis' gaze.

            "You both," was all Thetis said.

            "Sorry, aunt," Lais said though trying to hide a smile.

            It was after dinner that Thetis took Lais aside to the courtyard.  "Lais, you're coming of age," Thetis began slowly.

            Lais sighed.  "I know, aunt."

            "Patroclus has grown into a handsome man," Thetis hinted.

            The girl shrugged in return.  "I suppose."  She had honestly never thought of him in that aspect.  Lais hesitated before venturing to say, "He's not my prince though."

            Thetis smiled and patted the seat next to her on the stone bench.  Lais went and sat beside her.  "How can you know he's not your prince if you've never tried to see him as a prince?"

            "I just know he's not, aunt.  When I meet my prince," Lais took a deep breath, "I'll know."

            Thetis was sure she had planted the seed in Lais' head, and for now that was her only part to play.  She kissed her niece on the temple and sent her off to bed.

            Lais walked down the hallway to her room.  She wondered what Thetis could possibly mean.  Thetis hardly ever said something so bizarre unless she had had a vision.  Had Thetis had a vision of Patroclus and her?  Lais sighed slightly and bumped into someone.  She raised her head and saw Patroclus.  'This seems to always be my bad luck.'

            "Patroclus," She said.  She tried to take him in.  His messy golden locks and gorgeous blue eyes, tanned skin over developed muscles.  Could he be her prince?

            Patroclus noticed the thoughtful expression on Lais' face and the way her eyes were dancing over him.  "Is something wrong?" He asked, confused.

            "No."  Lais smiled.  "Thank you for asking."

            Patroclus was even further confused by her genuine smile and unnecessary gratitude.  "Are you feeling alright?"  His brow furrowed as he tried to see through her to what game she was playing.

            "I'm fine.  Why do you ask?"  Lais was trying to be polite.  She was trying to imagine this man before her as her prince, but he certainly wasn't helping.

            "You're acting strange."  Patroclus didn't attempt hiding the frown on his face or the suspicious gaze he gave her.

            Lais didn't appreciate either.  She knew he wasn't her prince!  He was an arrogant child that was all.  "I was trying to be nice," She snapped at him, "but apparently you wouldn't understand that concept."  She pushed past him and hurried down the hall to her room.

            In her wake a rather suspicious, slightly guilty, and overall confused Patroclus stood silent for a moment before continuing on his way to find Achilles.  He pushed Lais to the back of his mind and wondered whether Achilles would care to spar in the morning or not.

            Lais meanwhile was tossing in her bed, growling under her breath, and mentally hitting herself for ever even attempting with Patroclus.  'I can't believe I even!' This thought caused another growl.  'Did you expect to capture his heart in one speaking?!' The nursemaid voice of reason was back.  'No, I don't want his heart!  I doubt he even has one,' a rather childish sounding voice shot back.  "He is Patroclus and nothing more," Lais whispered as she calmed her anger.  She was overreacting and was the one being childish.  Patroclus had been confused at the sudden change in attitude.  Lais accepted that she was wrong and assumed she would actually be able to sleep now.

            Instead images started appearing before her eyes and thoughts floating through her tired mind.  She bashfully pushed away an image of Patroclus taking her up in his arms.  It was wrong.  She found herself unable to sleep nor rid herself of these tormenting thoughts.  She crept out of her room and to the courtyard.  As she passed by the guest room, she noticed a light.  Apparently Achilles and Patroclus had stayed for the night.  They were arguing by the sound of it.  Lais thought she might have heard something about 'war.'

            She hated to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help herself.  Reluctantly, very reluctantly, she placed her ear to the door, praying to the gods that she wouldn't be caught.

            "If you leave, I'm coming with you!"  That was definitely Patroclus.

            "You'll stay here," Achilles growled.  Then in a more gentle tone, "I can't risk losing you."

            Lais frowned, and her heart raced.  Why would Achilles say something like that?  She knew she shouldn't listen, but her curiosity was peeked.  "Who's to say I will be lost?  You put your life on the line.  Why should I be different?!"

            "You know the answer to that, Patroclus," Achilles said so low that Lais strained to hear it.  Her breathing quickened with excitement.  Suspense seemed to fill the air.  "Lover, I will not let you be harmed."

            "Oh gods," Lais whispered before quickly placing a hand over her mouth.  She should _not_ have heard that.  She forced herself away from the door and stumbled out into the courtyard.  The words had left her stunned.  Patroclus and Achilles were lovers.  "Gods, you have cursed me," Lais whispered.  "I shall never know love."  'Oh, silly, silly, girl!  You act as though Patroclus were the only man you considered your prince.'  It was for only a moment too.  Why was she taking the news this way?  It should not be a big surprise.  Achilles and Patroclus were close.  She had known that for years, but she had never heard it spoken.

            'Thetis you have tricked me into believing I had met my prince.  Fate is cruel indeed.'  Lais laid down on the stone bench, finding some comfort in the cool feeling against her heated skin.  Her breathing returned to normal, but her heart was pulsing faster than usual.  She would have shot up when she heard the footsteps if she had not felt so exhausted.

            "Lais, what are you doing out here?"

            He always seemed to show up when she was in these sorts of moods.  Perhaps it was an instinct on his part.  Lais raised her head to glare at him.  "I could ask the same of you, cousin."

            Achilles did not smile as she had expected.  He instead let out a labored sigh.  Apparently the fighting had taken its toll on him.  His presence was distraught.  "Patroclus is young.  He looks at war as a glory he longs for," Lais tried to assure her cousin.

            "Only because I make it seem that way," Achilles said in that calm voice he had sometimes.  It was too calm to be comforting.

            Lais sat up and rested her weight on her hand.  "Patroclus loves you," She said hesitantly.  "I'm sure he wants to prove himself to you."

            Achilles did smile now though it was sardonic.  "I thought it was you who was listening in."

            Lais looked down shamefully.  "I wasn't listening in.  I merely overheard."  Achilles paced slowly in front of her.  "Are you angry with him?"  She asked after moments of thick silence.

            "No," Achilles said.  He didn't care to explain himself.

            "You should go see him," Lais said.  She raised her gaze to watch his profile.

            Achilles shook his head.  "He's angry with me."

            "And he has reason to be."  Lais was surprised she was sticking up for him.  She liked to think she was rather pointing out the obvious.  "You seem to value the fame you find in war more than anything else, you teach Patroclus to fight, and then you deny him."  She was now speaking aloud her thoughts, "I think Patroclus looks up to you.  He wants to be like you.  Perhaps even to try and understand you."  Lais tilted her head and looked up at him.  "You don't share your feelings with many, and if you do, I doubt they understand."

            Achilles seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he stared intently at the space in front of him with glazed eyes.  "Or maybe," Lais continued to fill the silence, "he wants to understand that which you place so much value you in."

            Achilles smiled briefly now before turning to face Lais.  "Little cousin, how did you become so wise?"

            Lais blushed and looked down shyly.  Achilles' compliments were far and few.  It meant more to her to hear him say that than even Thetis.  "It's hardly wisdom."  She now fiddled with the thin material of her gown.  "I spend all my time thinking about things such as this.  I know nothing beyond that."

            Achilles knelt in front of her.  It almost unnerved Lais to see her cousin acting so out of character.  He looked up into her face and seemed to see through to something deeper and hidden away in her.  "Tell me, Lais, are you lonely?"

            Lais forced a small smile on her lips.  "I have Thetis and you," Her smile grew before she added, "and sometimes Patroclus."  She avoided the true answer.  "No, I'm not lonely if lonely is to be alone."  Now felt right enough to talk with Achilles.  He seemed genuine.  "But if lonely is to long for the presence of another in your life, then I suppose I am."  She smiled lopsidedly.  "I am sorry.  My mouth makes no sense of my mind."

            Achilles didn't laugh though.  His eyes were far too intense to even suggest a laugh.  "I understand."  He leaned closer and continued in a low whisper, "I feel the same."

            "But why?"  Lais asked in confusion.  "You have love."  Achilles didn't say anything.  His gaze was too extreme to look at.  "Do you not want the love you have?"  She asked in a whisper as she kept her eyes downcast.

            Again Achilles did not answer, and Lais assumed he wouldn't until he spoke when she was about to open her mouth again.  "I don't think I have the love I want.  I have the love a brother would give to his sibling.  Patroclus is young; he confuses his feelings."

            Lais couldn't comment on the subject.  She was aware that Achilles was a warrior, and the most fearsome one at that.  The pain in his voice, however, suggested that he was showing his full human side.  She smiled slightly and pulled him into a tight embrace.  She was surprised when she felt him embrace her as well.  Lais slowly stroked his hair with one hand and rested her cheek against his head.

            Achilles had told her something once when she was younger.  'Everything is beautiful because we are doomed to die.'  This moment was precious to Lais.  Achilles won't return if he goes to war, and she was as aware of that as Thetis was.  "I love you, cousin," She murmured into his hair, feeling her eyes prick with tears.  She couldn't cry.  She should be strong.  He didn't respond, but Lais knew what he would say if he had.  "Now I should go inside to bed before Thetis finds us.  She'll think you're corrupting me," She teased good-naturedly.  It made the conversation and atmosphere take a dramatic turn for the better.

            "Am I?"  Achilles asked with a smile as he stood up.

            "The gods only know how much."  Lais grinned and nudged him before saying, "Good night."  Then she headed off to bed. 

She tried to keep herself from musing on what had been said in the conversation.  "Oh go to sleep already," She said to herself as she rolled over.  Her body was tired and finally gave into her begging as she fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would LOVE for you to review, but please, if you're planning on flaming read the previous A/N's to avoid any unnecessary hostility between writer and reader.  Thank you and come again ; P!**


	2. Drowning as a Young Woman

Hello again!  Um . . . Big thank-you's are in order:

**Cara Mia: **Thank you very much for your review!  Piss me off?  You did nothing of the sort; I assure you.  I know my first A/N was a little . . . angry lol.  Thank you, also, for liking it (I try ;]]). 

Lais:  Alright, well, I'll be quite honest with you.  I have no idea how you are _supposed_ to say her name because I got it off a site full of Greek names (it's a favorite name of poets [how fitting, no?]).  It didn't provide the correct way to say it, so I've just been pronouncing it Lay-is (I'm not very good with whatever you call when you break down words and put the symbols all over them and such [incase you could tell by my illiteracy]).  The end 'is' sounds like the 'is' in 'iris'.  I don't know if that helps any, terribly sorry if it doesn't.  Truthfully, you can pronounce it however you feel fitting because I don't know the correct way.  That's just how I say it.  Hmm . . . very teen angst, B.C. style (BTW love how you put that :P).  I'm glad you like her.  She's fun to write about as stupid as that may sound.

Achilles:  Let me first say, Brad Pitt as Achilles = yum.  And also, I understand that so far I've really only shown the more human (more emotional) side of Achilles.  This is mainly because that's how I imagine he would act at home around his friends and family.  Once I get farther into the story, you'll notice a whole new side of him in front of his company of warriors and during the war.  (And thank you yet again ;]])

Patroclus:  I love your opinion.  Truly I do.  I'll probably end up tweaking some phrases and using them in my story . . . I'm kinda weird like that.  Kind of like Achilles, you'll see a big change in his character as he becomes jealous of Briseis.

Thetis:  She'll show her true colors soon enough, and her faith in Lais.  For the time, she's being a bit more mysterious and secretive because of the vision, and she doesn't want to give too much away.  I think I just went off on a tangent . . . sorry.  (And about Lais' fortitude . . . just yea.  Very much manifesting.  A lot to go through.)

In reply to your aside: Yes, Lais our ever hopeless romantic . . . she is almost desperate for love and thinking that Patroclus could possibly be her prince almost gave her something to hold on to and look forward to.  She's expecting this love to be a great and wondrous thing without taking into perspective the downs that come with it.  (This is also some hinting as to the future).

Hehe.  I know.  Sometimes we'll get so deep into our thoughts that we can't see the most obvious reasons and solutions to our problems.

Thank you so much for taking your time with this review.  I appreciate it more than you know!!

**good job:  **Thank you!  I hope you'll continue reading 'cause I'll continue updating.

**a**** reader:  **Thank you for helping me with my description of a 'Mary-Sue.'  I'll be sure to keep Lais from turning Matrix on us all;]] Thank you and hope to see you back!

**liz:  **Oh, it was _not _a pointless review!  No, no!  These kinda reviews make me keep writing, so thanks for being a motivation (this applies to everyone as well)!  I'm an emotion type person.  It'll eventually get on your nerves; I'm sure ;P  Thank you!

**Sandpiper:  **I do apologize for my somewhat passionate first A/N.  I've just seen so many good stories with great possibilities get taken off because of cruel reviewers, and I accidentally took out all my rage into that note.  I was honestly expecting much worse reviews than I got (I haven't gotten a bad one yet surprisingly).  It's mainly because Achilles/Patroclus is a touchy subject for everyone.  And when the flamers come flocking is usually when you try to place one of them with another person romantically.  And that's kinda what I'm going to do, so I was assuming the worse.  Anyways, that is my lame and rather long excuse.  I hope you'll ignore it.  I'm really not that hostile, and I didn't intentionally mean to come off that way.  I'm really a pushover . . . anyways I'm going off on another tangent.

Thank you and thank you!  The conversation . . . I was a little afraid of how people might react to it.  I thought some may claim that it was too stereotypical to set them up and such.  I'm glad you liked it though.  Um . . . I apologize again -to all my readers- for my rude A/N's.

**I LOVE YOU ALL JUST FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, seriously.**

So, guess what guys . . . Remember how I said my A/N's wouldn't be that long again?

I lied.  :bows head in shame:  Sorry, sorry!

I just have more to tell you all, and such.  I like having so few reviewers (as insane as that may come off) because I can get more one-on-one with you guys.  I like very much for my reviewers and me to talk about what we want to happen in the story.  So **please, Please, PLEASE** do not, by all means, be afraid (even though my other A/N was a little intimidating - PMS I swear!) to make suggestions, tell me something you didn't like, note any concerns, anything!  I know it's hard to in the first few chapters, but I mean when the story starts going along.  I mean anytime!  Really!  Because I can promise you: I'll take it into consideration.

Anyways I actually wasn't planning on saying that . . . I wanted to tell you guys that I bought a copy (the last one) of The Iliad.  People are going to scan over this and think I'm threatening yall again lol . . . Yet again, _anyways_ . . . So I've been doing some reading, and am actually really glad I did because now I am more informed and understand better what happened post-war.  And considering that's where my story's at . . . YAY!  There were also a lot of things that happened during the war that the movie didn't even point out that I'm considering mentioning.  I know, I know . . . I'm such a hypocrite.  I said don't flame me about not following the book, and now I'm _wanting_ to follow the book lol.  :sighs:  Of course.  Please, don't expect everything to follow the story.  I'll change some things and events to my plot.

Blah . . . I've said too much already.  I've wasted like an hour, and now I have to go to bed.  I want to point out too that I'm taking summer classes and dance, so just be aware that they may cause conflicts in the future.  (Dance will because I'm going off for a week to dance.  I gots a scholarship and stuff weeeee!)  Ok, I really need to stop talking!  NO MORE AUTHOR NOTES! (I just wrote like 2 pages of A/N's)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Lais awoke late that morning.  She was surprised (as well as relieved) that Thetis hadn't woken her up earlier.  The sun was already almost at its highest point in the sky.  She rolled out of the bed and stretched her sore muscles before putting on a new dress.  It was the dress she usually wore because it was a simple white.  She didn't bother with her sandals and walked outside, immediately being met with the sound of laughing and dull clank as practice swords collided.

            She smiled and walked faster.  As she had expected, Patroclus and Achilles were sparring in the courtyard.  They hadn't noticed her or perhaps did and choose not to acknowledge her presence.  She sat down nearby and watched them.

            Patroclus stabbed at Achilles who easily evaded the move and went in for a swing of his own which Patroclus met with his sword at the last second.  Patroclus said something to Achilles with a smile on his face, and Achilles smiled as well before replying.  Then Patroclus moved again and swung at his chest.  Achilles dodged to the side and grabbed Patroclus' wrist, easily twisting it behind his back.  Patroclus was forced to face Lais with a pained look.

            She couldn't help giggling.  Patroclus glared at her and wrenched his arm free, swinging it around as he turned and _nearly_ grazing the side of Achilles' face.  Achilles raised an eyebrow before looking up at Lais questioningly.  Lais looked as surprised as he was.  She gave a few claps.  Patroclus turned and mock bowed.  Achilles elbowed Patroclus lightly on the middle of his back causing him to topple over rather ungracefully onto his face.  Lais fell into a fit of laughs at the sight of Patroclus kneeling face first in the grass with his behind still sticking up.

            Patroclus rolled over onto his back and raised his hand for Achilles to help him up.  Once Achilles grabbed his hand, however, Patroclus used all his strength to bring the warrior down to the ground as well.  He rolled over on top of Achilles and pointed his sword at Achilles' throat while smiling victoriously.  Lais was impressed.  That was the first time she had ever seen Patroclus over come Achilles.  Apparently she had thought too soon for Achilles grasped Patroclus' wrists and pushed them above his head as Achilles rolled over above him and pressed the edge of his practice sword against Patroclus' neck.

            "And as usual the legendary warrior Achilles claims victory over Patroclus," Lais said with a short round of applause.

            Achilles smiled at his cousin as he got off Patroclus and walked towards Lais.  Patroclus apparently would not allow Achilles the victory without another fight.  He tackled Achilles to the ground, and they began to wrestle jokingly.  Lais smiled at them.  They were acting like little children, but it was quite entertaining.  She felt a longing to go run and jump on top of them and join in the fighting like she used to when she was much younger.  It would be too unfitting of a young woman to do so now.

            Thinking of this only made Lais wish for it more.  'Well, perhaps I can't wrestle with them, but maybe I can . . .' She smiled and stood up, walking over to where they were wrestling.  She swiftly kicked Patroclus who just happened to be on top in the ribs and ran.  She was glad when she heard the heavy sound of his footsteps following after her.  She chanced a look over her shoulder to see her older cousin on her heels.  She laughed and turned a corner, trying to plan where she was running so as not to meet a dead end.

            They used to chase each other for hours when they were younger.  Achilles usually sat and watched, occasionally 'accidentally' tripping Patroclus as he passed by.  She grabbed the edge of a doorway and swung herself through it, seeing the courtyard in view again.  She ran towards Achilles who was sitting on the stone bench, hoping he might aid her.  She gracefully leapt over the side of the bench and hid behind her cousin, watching Patroclus over his shoulder.

            Patroclus stopped in front of Achilles though he was looking straight at the face of Lais.  Her cheeks were slightly pink from running, and her smile was so bright it could out shine the sun.  He half-smiled at her and put his hands on his hips as though he were angry with her.  "Now, cousin, you can't hide behind Achilles every time."

            Lais stuck her tongue out at him in reply, and Patroclus frowned at her.  "Patroclus perhaps you should push our beloved cousin aside and come get me.  Unless you're afraid that is," She taunted expertly from years of past experience.

            "Don't bring Achilles into the matter, Lais.  It was not he who kicked me and fled," Patroclus said back.

            "Yes, but Achilles is protecting me," Lais pointed out matter-of-factly.  "He is on my side."

            Patroclus then turned his attention to the quiet Achilles.  "Women need the protection of men because they are too weak to do so themselves," Achilles answered Patroclus' questioning eyes.  "You would do well to remember that before you go chasing after her again."

            Patroclus' eyes hardened compared to their previous joy-filled state.  He nodded his head at Achilles and didn't bother looking at Lais afterwards.  She frowned in return.  That wasn't fair!  She didn't need Achilles' protection.  It was simply a game.  She could easily outrun Patroclus for hours.  She was about to open her mouth to voice her opinions, but remembered that it wasn't her place to say so.  Instead she looked at her bare feet in quiet defeat.

            "I thought I might find you all here," Thetis said as she walked out into the courtyard in a beautiful turquoise dress.  Her eyes lingered on Lais for a moment before turning to each of the men in turn.  "Has something happened?"  She asked of their unusual quietness.

            "Nothing, aunt," Lais answered for them all.

            Thetis, however, knew better.  "Lais, I'm going to the beach.  Would you care to join me?"

            Lais considered it for a moment.  She was rather bitter towards the men at the moment and decided it would be best for her to avoid them until she was feeling more her usual self.  "Yes, I would love to."  Thetis smiled.

            They waded until the crystal water was up to the middle of their thighs.  Thetis was picking out shells for another necklace for Achilles with Lais' help.  They were talking nonsense for a while.  Subjects turned from the weather to the water to several other menial things until a thoughtful silence fell between them.

            Lais used the time to enjoy the feeling of the water.  She was wary of how much she actually got wet.  Even she was aware of how transparent white could become when wet.  She bent over and glided her hands over the water, watching with mild delight at the tiny ripples they created.  She touched her fingers to the liquid surface as though it was solid, but she could feel it moving underneath her touch: the barely noticeable pull of the sea, tugging at the corners of her heart with each gentle pull.  She looked out over the endless sea and wondered what was beyond that.  What land?  What kinds of people?  Was there someone looking back at her without realizing it?

            "You seem to be in a thoughtful mood, Lais," Thetis commented as she too looked across the sea.  Lais didn't acknowledge her aunt for she was at lack of words.  "May I inquire as to what is ruling your thoughts?"

            Lais smiled briefly.  "The sea."  Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered how early her fascination with water had begun.  Thetis used to tease her and ask if she were sure she wasn't a daughter of Poseidon.

            Thetis seemed to think for a moment.  "What is it about the sea that draws you so?"

            Lais considered the question momentarily before answering, "I do not know, aunt."

            Thetis forded past her to pick up another shell.  "Did something happen this morning?  I don't think I've ever heard you three so quiet."

            "Nothing of importance," Lais half-lied.  She could tell by Thetis' silence that her aunt didn't believe her.  "Patroclus was chasing me," She avoided saying after she had kicked him, "and I hid behind Achilles like I used to do.  Then Patroclus said to not bring Achilles into it, and I said that he was protecting me.  Then Achilles said that woman needed to be protected because we cannot protect ourselves.  He also told Patroclus to not chase me again because of that."

            Thetis turned to look at her niece.  "Achilles can be very stubborn at times.  Especially when it pertains to his beliefs," She said.  "However, young women such as you shouldn't be running around.  It's not proper.  If you ever want to find the love you aim for, you should start acting like the woman you're becoming."  Lais nodded her head solemnly.  "I understand it's hard.  You're still very young."  Thetis took the girl's chin in her hand and smiled at her.  "I'm proud of you, Lais, and know you were made for great things."  Lais smiled up at her aunt and blushed slightly at the compliment.  Thetis took a breath.  "I believe we should head back home.  Achilles and Patroclus will think we've drown if we stay a moment longer."

            When they returned, Achilles and Patroclus did not even seem to notice their long absence.  Apparently they had gotten into another fight.  Achilles had left to visit a friend in town while Patroclus seethed outside.  Lais hated to, but she also hated to see Patroclus looking so miserable.  Somehow she had become a little fond of him.  She cautiously walked out to him and sat beside him on the bench.

            "Hello, Lais," He said quietly when she sat beside him.  She turned her head to consider him.  She wasn't sure what to say.  "Did you enjoy the beach?"  Patroclus asked after moments of silence.

            Lais nodded.  "Yes, I loved the beach.  Did you and Achilles fight?"  She accidentally blurted out.

            Patroclus kept his gaze on what was in front of him.  "Was it nice out there?"  He asked instead of answering.

            Lais got the impression that he didn't wish to talk on the matter.  "It always is.  At least to me." 

Patroclus finally glanced at her.  He smiled, noticing how uncomfortable she was.  "You've always enjoyed the beach more than I could understand."

            Lais partially blushed.  "It has that effect on me."

            Patroclus continued to stare at her though she avoided his gaze.  "I don't understand," He admitted.  "How could you love something as unreliable as the sea?"

            "It's beautiful.  It calms me and  . . ." She stumbled over what she was saying.  She had never had a deep conversation with this cousin.  He stared more intently at her.  The fighting between Achilles and Patroclus seemed to bring out the most vulnerable sides of both.  'Strange that they both came out to the courtyard afterwards.  Perhaps they see what I see in nature,' Lais thought.

            "You think too much," Patroclus said suddenly.

            Lais jumped somewhat and looked at him.  "What do you mean?"

            "You don't ever let things happen by themselves.  You have to consider it for hours on end before even making a decision," He explained.

            Lais frowned and turned back to in front of her.  "And you, Patroclus, don't think enough."  She didn't allow him to speak by continuing.  "The only thoughts you spare partial time to are those of war and death.  You obsess over such dark material that you become in a sense dark yourself.  I don't understand how you could place so much time and effort into something so horrid."  Her eyes filled with passion as they turned to look into his.  "How could you take the life of another without thinking about it, considering it?  Who are you to deal out death?  Who are you to decide who should die and who should live?"  She had unintentionally grabbed his forearm with one hand.  "Leave that decision to the gods for it is their decision alone."

            Patroclus was stubborn at times.  Not only did he look like his older cousin, but he acted like him as well sometimes.  One could blame it on the time the two cousins spent together.  "And what if it is their time to die?  Suppose that I am the one to kill them.  What of that?!"

            For some reason unknown to Patroclus, Lais' eyes filled with sorrow.  "How can you be so heartless?"  She asked barely above a whisper.  She could understand how Achilles felt without love.  Patroclus seemed as though he didn't understand the concept of love well enough to be able to give it intentionally and fully. 

Patroclus stared down at Lais into those green eyes full of despair.  Something pricked his soul with an invisible pin.  Had he caused that?  He wasn't sure how to voice his thoughts.  They were jumbled up and twisted around.  He vaguely wished she hadn't even showed up after his fight with Achilles.  He hated showing this side of him.  He felt weak, and he was _not_ weak.  He forced on a stone face despite his raging inside.  "You, little cousin, speak of things you do not understand.  They are above you.  You would do well to hold your tongue and remember this."  It was something he could have heard Achilles say.  That was mainly why he said it.

The despair vanished within a second and was replaced with the most awful hatred Lais could conjure.  She stood up abruptly and cared not if she was acting like a child throwing a tantrum.  She couldn't stand it any longer.  "Patroclus, _you_ would do well to remember who you are, and that is **not** Achilles."  With that said, she stormed off.  How did he always bring out the worst in her?  She had tried to help.  How had they begun fighting?  Why?

            Lais wasn't sure.  She didn't wish to stay in this house a second longer for it felt like a second too long.  She instead fled to the sea where she felt she finally belonged.  She walked into the surf, tears flowing down her cheeks and mixing with the salty spray.  She trudged as fast as she could farther into the see.  She was reveling in the way the waves folded over her and wrapped around like a blanket of comfort.  Her legs were swept out from under her, and she momentarily went under into the darkness before resurfacing.

            This was her world.  She glided over the sand at the bottom as the undercurrent pulled her farther out.  The waves were crashing over her head, and it was a precious weight to her.  The salty water that filled her lungs and nostrils reminded her she was alive.  However, she felt as though she were on the brink of Styx.  That the tide might turn at any moment, and she would find herself drowning in the cold murky waters of the underworld.  It sent chills that the waters soon brushed away.

            In the moments that followed she wasn't sure what was happening.  All she heard was someone calling her name repeatedly, but her ears and eyes were too full of salt water to figure out whom.  Another moment and arms were around her, pulling her away from her haven.  She tried to see who was the cause of this, but her vision was too blurry.  Foggy vision of golden and the blurry outline of a man's face.  "Achilles?"  She croaked out for her throat too was salty from the water she had swallowed.  It hadn't been loud enough, or the person choose not to answer for whoever it was continued to pull her from the water.  Something snapped, and she struggled against them.  No!  She wanted to be in there!  "Stop!"

            "Lais!"  The man yelled back.  Enough water had drained from her ears for her to recognize the voice.

            "Patroclus, what are you doing?"  She demanded as he carried her out of the water and over to the sandy beach.  He knelt and laid her down on her back.

            "What was I doing?  What were you doing?! Drowning yourself!"  Patroclus said; his golden locks were dripping over her exposed neck as he leaned over her.

            Lais groaned and rolled onto her side so her sand covered back faced him before sitting up onto her hip and glaring over her shoulder at him.  "I was hardly drowning," She said haughtily.  "I was swimming."

            "Well, great swimming you were doing.  You were struggling to keep your head above the water," Patroclus said.

            "Who said I wanted to keep my head about the water?"  Lais asked grumpily as she staggered to a standing position above him.  She began to walk back to the water, but Patroclus grabbed her wrist to stop her.

            "You're not going back in there!"  He told her sternly.

            "Let go of me.  You don't command me!"  Lais was angry enough with him before he had to 'save' her.  Now she was downright furious.  This rage seemed to push away the fact that he had been trying to save her.

            "I'm not letting you back in there."  Lais and her stubborn cousins.

            "I'm going back in there."  Lais herself being stubborn.

            "No, you're not," Patroclus said and swept her up into his arms.  He began carrying the squirming Lais back up the beach.

            "I hate you!"  She finally yelled at him before giving up.  He was too strong for her to break his grip.  He ignored her and carried her all the way home, finally letting her stand once they were inside.

            Unfortunately, Thetis and Achilles were nearby.  "Where have you two been?"  Thetis asked as she rushed over.

            Patroclus spoke before Lais could find the words.  "Lais was drowning," He said simply.

            Lais glared at him.  "I was **not** drowning!"  She looked back at Thetis and continued, "I was floating in the water, and this dumb brute thought I was drowning."

            "She was drowning.  She's simply embarrassed," Patroclus said with a labored sigh.  "She even wanted to go back out into the water after I saved her.  I had to carry her all the way home!"

            "I was not drowning," Lais repeated again.

            Thetis didn't seem to know what to say, and Achilles was looming somewhere nearby silently.  "Lais, you owe Patroclus your life.  Apologize to him for being so rude," She finally said.

            Lais wanted to scream.  "I'm sorry," She said through her teeth before leaving to go change.  Why was it no one believed her?  It was because she was a woman.  She decided.  She went to the bathing room and washed off before changing into her sleeping gown and robe.  Achilles and Patroclus looked like they were spending the night again.  Lais skipped dinner to avoid the source of her anger.  She watched the sunset through her window instead while brushing her hair and reading from a book of poetry Achilles had brought her once.

            Meanwhile Thetis, Patroclus, and Achilles were sitting at the table having dinner.

            "Where is Lais?"  Patroclus asked after a moment.

            "She's probably still in her room," Thetis answered with a sigh.  "I apologize for her.  I don't know why she was acting so rudely."

            Patroclus shrugged and took a bite of food, so he wouldn't be obligated to reply.  "Why were you both at the beach?"  Achilles inquired without looking at his cousin.

            "We had been talking in the courtyard, arguing actually - as usual.  Then she became so angry with me that she stormed out and to the beach.  I wasn't finished speaking with her, so I followed after her."  'She can run rather fast,' He thought in his mind.  "Next I saw her being tossed about in the waves with her head barely above the water.  I assumed she was drowning and dove in after her."

            The table was quiet for a time as everyone thought.  "I thank the gods that you came after her," Thetis said quietly.  "Lais may not be here if it were not for you."

            Again Patroclus drank, so he wouldn't have to speak on the awkward subject.  "I'm sure anyone would do the same if in the situation," He said modestly to break the silence since there seemed no other way.

            "We sail soon," Achilles finally admitted calmly.

            Thetis nearly dropped her knife at the sudden comment.  "You know not when?"

            Achilles shook his head and took another bite of meat.

            'Soon,' Patroclus thought with a small smile and a tightening in his stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks again to those who read this!  I love you all!  I hope I get as many reviews as I did last time . . . So go for it and hit that little button that says 'Go'! :]]**


	3. Secrets in the Sand

Aloha!  Um once again some 'thanks'!

**a reader:**  Thank you again!  I'm glad to see you again :]  Haha . . . I actually hadn't even planned that.  It just happened.  I'm glad to know that you liked it though!  I hope you keep reading.

**Francis A:**  Thank you.  Yes, Pat and Achilles are pretty cute . . . but I'm splitting them up, unfortunately.  And Achilles will be going to Briseis, but perhaps I can make you like her?  I'll try anyways!  Will keep it up, and hopefully you will continue to show up.

**Sheiado:  **Lol.  Yes, I kinda put my foot down . . . Um . . .and I haven't gotten a bad review yet . . . Possibly I've scared them away lol.  Lais; I know I say this over and over, but she's really fun to write about.  That sounds kinda strange, but it's true.  Well, since Patroclus' love interest was Achilles . . . and that means homosexuality; America was like 'no, no.'  Battle hungry teenager: how true.  Though you'll definitely see another side of him.  Thank you and thank you, and I hope I'll see you again!

**Pichuva11224:  **Lol.  Thank you!  And you don't sound obsessive, just excited which is very cool ;P!  Oh, thanks.  I'm glad you guys are liking my portrayals.  Yeah, I could hear it being pronounced like that 'cause it sounds very Greek.  Hehe.  Thanks again babe!

Ok, in the copy of The Iliad that I purchased, the translator was Richmond Lattimore.  He wrote an amazing introduction that is (I'm not even joking) like 58 pages long.  And I've been reading it as thoroughly as I can because it contains many facts and such that you can't often find in the story.  Well, anyways I was reading through a section headed Achilleus: The Tragic Hero; and in this I found a great paragraph to help me with my display of Achilles(/Achilleus -whichever you prefer).

"Nevertheless, Achilleus is not in any sense immortal.  The legend of

complete invulnerability is either unknown to Homer of discarded

by him.  He is closer to the gods than other heros, but defers to them

generally; one failure to do so, in his fight with the river, almost brings

him to an abrupt and undignified ending.  Achilleus is prescient beyond

others, but his knowledge has limitations, and his character can be in-

vaded by the human emotions of grief (18. 22-27), fear(20.  259-266), a

passage which makes plain that he is neither semi-divinity nor superman

(16. 126-129), and, above all, anger"(Lattimore 47).

I'm showing you guys this so that way yall can maybe help me if I start going wild with the wrong description of Achilles.  This is kinda the basic outline of his character.  I'm also going to show that he can feel the emotion love because of his pairing with Briseis.  Um . . . so yea.

That book is awesome.  God bless Richmond Lattimore for his kick-ass intros.  It really helped me with my descriptions of certain characters (ex: Hector [how he was viewed by the Greeks]).  Anyways . . .

BTW.  I'm kinda doing the first part more in Patroclus' point of view.  Pay attention to when: 'He had only been trying to help.'  Doesn't that sound familiar?  (If not look back at chapter two when Lais talks with Pat in the courtyard)

Anyways, the third chapter:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Patroclus sparred in the courtyard alone.  He had woken up to see Achilles dressing for the day.  Apparently he needed to talk to his friend in town again.  War business.  Patroclus had wanted to come along, but Achilles wouldn't let him.  So now he was sparring again.  His heart felt considerably lighter since Achilles and he had made amends last night.  Also, the up coming war was looming over him similar to how a holiday would.  He was training ever day now, determined he would prove himself to Achilles.  Maybe he would even get to fight.

            Lais walked down the hallway, ignoring Patroclus who stopped to watch her.  She seemed to still be mad him.  He wondered why.  He had only been trying to help.  She was still young though she had grown considerably.  He asked himself how he hadn't noticed it before.  The little girl cousin he used to terrorize was now a young woman.  It felt strange to think about.

            Lais turned her head briefly to meet his gaze before turning the corner and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.  Patroclus, too, hadn't eaten breakfast yet and realized that he was slightly hungry.  He set off after Lais.  Perhaps he could get her to make him something.  That was one of a woman's purposes wasn't it?  He might even get a word or two out of her.

            Lais had found herself some fruit to snack on.  No _real_ breakfast had been made that morning, and she didn't feel like finding one of the servants to help her make something.  She sliced up an apple and cut out of the core from each slice.  She was surprised to see a large hand reach over and take a slice.  She followed the hand as it retreated back to its owner, Patroclus.  "Thank you," He said.  She considered snapping at him but decided against it, knowing full well that silence could often prove more harmful than words.

            She pushed the slices into the clay bowl on top of several other pieces of fruit she had previously placed in there and headed outside to the courtyard.  She sat on the stone bench and tried her best to concentrate on the taste of the sweet fruit in her mouth, not the lingering eyes of Patroclus who had followed her back outside.

            "Are you still angry with me?"  Patroclus asked as he sat next to her.  Lais took another bite out of an apple slice.  "Lais," He tried again.  "Will you not speak to me?"

            Lais finally turned her head to him.  "If you wish to carry on a conversation with me, then I request an apology," She said in a firm tone.

            "For what?"  Patroclus asked.

            She sighed and looked up at the sky thoughtfully.  "For assuming that I am like every other woman and am in dire need of your help and protection."  Her voice showed the slight pain she felt.

            "But you are like other women, Lais," Patroclus said and smiled.  What a strange thing for her to say.

            She looked down at the fruit in her lap.  Did he realize what he had just said?  How dense could he be?  "You don't know me well enough, Patroclus, to make that assumption," She said quietly.

            "You don't want to be like other women?"  Patroclus asked.  What woman would not want to be treated as woman is to be treated?

            Lais turned her gaze once more to those blue eyes.  They were like the sea, she realized, and somehow had the same calming affect on her.  Though his eyes did not roll over her body in waves, just her soul.  "No," She answered simply.  She was sure she would have been angry if it had not been for those eyes.

            Patroclus was a little unnerved by how intently she was staring at him even though he didn't look away.  Lais smiled slightly then and placed the bowl of fruit in his lap as a mock peace offering.  She silently forgave him because she understood now that it was ignorance on his part.  "Would you like to go to the beach?"  She asked him.  It would be the perfect situation to put all this fighting behind them.

            Had she forgiven him?  "Yes," He agreed.

            "Perhaps we should tell Thetis this time," Lais joked as she stood up and waited for Patroclus to do the same.  He took a few grapes and ate them as they walked to find Thetis.

            "Aunt!"  Lais called out when she saw her.

            Thetis turned her head and smiled.  'I see she's forgiven him,' She thought.  "Yes?"

            "Patroclus and I are going to the beach.  We didn't want you to worry," Lais said.

            "That's fine.  Don't stay too long though.  Else I _will_ worry."

            "We won't," Lais promised before she and Patroclus left.  Thetis watched them walk side-by-side with a mysterious smile.

            "I hadn't realized how much you've grown," Patroclus said to make conversation.

            Lais grinned and looked up at her cousin.  "It apparently wasn't enough.  You're still taller than me."

            "And I always will be," Patroclus stated, returning her grin.

            "Perhaps, but you'll never be as fast as I am," Lais commented with an underlying challenge.

            He looked thoughtful before replying, "I'm afraid we'll never know because it isn't fair to challenge a woman."

            Lais frowned, remembering what Achilles had said.  "I thought I told you to not assume that I am like every other woman."

            Patroclus turned to look down at her.  "I have to admit, Lais, you are very different from any woman I have met."

            She giggled slightly.  "That is well, but you haven't met many," She teased and then ran off towards the beach.  Patroclus caught up with her after a while, and they ran together into the sea.  They were both laughing.  Lais splashed some water at Patroclus playfully.  He gave her a fake glare before barely splashing back.  "Is this all you can conjure?"  She asked while motioning to the small dark spot on her hip.

            Patroclus shook his head.  Certainly the women he had met would never challenge him as Lais did.  Nor would they love such odd things as much as Lais could.  She treated him as a friend and expected him to do the same.  He smiled at her now.  'Well, if she wants to be treated as a man,' He thought slyly, 'so she will.'  He, however, understood the invisible boundaries.  He would have to be much more gentle with her than he would Achilles for example.  He splashed some water back at her, getting her neck and chin.

            She laughed and splashed him back again except non-stop.  He turned his head to keep the water from getting in his eyes and moved closer to her as she splashed harder to keep him away.  Patroclus took her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.  She screamed (rather delightfully) and hit his back while kicking her legs that were now in the air.  "Patroclus, put me down!"  She managed to yell through her damp veil of hair.

            He shrugged with his free shoulder and let her fall into the water.  She resurfaced and glared at him.  "You said to put you down," He said innocently.

            "You are evil."  She looked upon him devilishly and pounced on him, pushing him down into the water with her.  They both came up for air.  Lais took the opportunity to run again.  She trudged out of the water and ran across the shoreline, twirling once or twice as well.  She felt free and young and beautiful.  She looked up at the sun.  Its rays were kissing her skin and glistening off the water.  Today was a beautiful day.  She then watched a soggy Patroclus walk out of the surf and sit on the dry beach to remove his sandals.  He placed his now bare feet on the sand and leant back on his hands.  He turned to watch her watching him and smiled.  Lais smiled in return before turning once more to look back at the sky.

            Patroclus gazed at it as well, wondering what she was seeing or possibly searching for.  There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but out towards the horizon dark storm clouds were looming ominously.  He figured they would hit perhaps by nightfall.  Next he turned yet again to Lais.  She stood motionless on the wet sand.  The water seemed to reach out to her, wanting to touch the pale skin of her feet.  It was as though the water longed for Lais as much as she longed for it.  He dismissed it from his head as an impossible thought and stood up, walking over to his petite cousin.

            She was still gazing out towards the darkening horizon.  Her eyes, however, were unfocused for she had turned her true gaze inward to the memory of a dream.

            "Lais?"  Patroclus asked to get her attention.

            She turned her head a little too quickly at him before smiling briefly.  "I had a dream once," She said and looked yet again over the sea of blue.  Patroclus waited for her to continue.  Like the fights and arguments brought out the most vulnerable side in Achilles and Patroclus, the sea and rain invoked the most thoughtful side of Lais.  "It was beautiful," She added.

            "What was it about?"  He asked.  He was watching the way her face relaxed as she thought about it and how her lips curved upward ever so slightly.

            Lais smiled wide again, raised her arms, and let her head fall back so her face was to the sky.  "I walked on the water," and with that said, she let her arms drop back to her sides and moved her head forward to look into the water.  She walked further out until she was ankle deep in water.  Then she raised her right foot and hovered it over the water.  She knew that the moment she put weight on it, it would sink once more to the sandy floor and beneath the ocean water.

            "You walked on water?"  Patroclus asked doubtfully.  He had never had such imaginative dreams.

            Lais nodded her head and said, "Yes."  She remembered how wonderfully light she felt.  She was as weightless as a cloud.  With a disappointed sigh, she lowered her foot and walked back past Patroclus to sit on the beach.

            He stayed where he was, considering many things.  One that was currently ruling his mind was war.  'Soon I will sail across the sea with Achilles to war and no doubt victory.'  He moved his gaze to the rocky cliffs where his home was.  'I will leave this place for months.'  He was unsure of how long it would take to cross the sea, but he had no doubt that the war certainly wouldn't last any longer.  After all, none who tried had ever overcome the titanic army of Agamemnon.  Patroclus did not think this time would be any different -especially not with Achilles fighting.

            'And I may fight as well,' He added silently.  The thought of Achilles and he running into battle side by side made his insides swell considerably.  He could imagine everyone knowing his name as well.  They would go down as legends for all future generations to look back on and admire.

            Patroclus vaguely wondered what it felt like to kill someone.  He tried to visualize a sword being thrust through a man.  Next, he imagined he was at the hilt of that sword.  As the scene replayed over and over in his mind, each time he realized that he felt nothing.  He assumed it was because it wasn't the real thing, just a figment of his imagination.  Then he wondered if one possibly didn't feel anything.

            Lais watched Patroclus' back while he thought.  She didn't mind the silence that had fallen between them.  She was content for the moment.  'What is he thinking about?'  She asked herself.  'I wonder if he is thinking about me.'  The edges of her mouth hiccupped.  She watched him intently, etching his outline into her mind.  'What if this were the last time I was ever to see him?'  She shook the thought away.  It wasn't likely that Achilles and Patroclus would leave so soon without some sort of notice in advance.  It also wasn't likely that Patroclus would be killed because Achilles would die before letting that happen, and Achilles' chances of dying were slim to none.

            Still, she etched him into her mind the same.  Her eyes darted across his wet hair hanging in locks down to the nape of his neck.  His black shirt hung loosely in places and clung to him in others, but the tanned glistening skin of his strong arms was a definite contrast to the black.  She pondered what exactly the pale skin looked like under his leather cuffs.  Her gaze traveled back up the length of his arms and met his broad shoulders.  They gently rose and fell with each slow breath he took.  Then she drew a line down the middle of his back where his spine would be.  His shirt was tucked into the black material of his skirt (A/N: what in hell do you call that thing?!) which was long enough to reach the bottom of his calves.  She mentally scolded herself for briefly wondering what it looked like underneath and turned her gaze away to avoid any other dirty thoughts from arising.

            Patroclus had been so deep in thought that he hadn't felt her eyes on him.  He turned around to see her looking off to her right with pink cheeks though he thought nothing of it.  He walked up and sat down beside her.  "Would you like to go?"  He asked and noticed the unmistakable color of her cheeks growing brighter.

            Lais shook her head a little rougher than usual, trying to shake some composure back in to herself.  She couldn't speak for she doubted that her voice would sound.  This had never happened to her before.  She was shying in front of her cousin!  The same man who when he was little had placed a crab in her bed.  'Oh, fate _does_ work in cruel ways!'

            Patroclus couldn't stop the small smile from appearing.  "Is something wrong?"

            "No, nothing," Lais forced herself to say.  Hearing the unusually high tone, she blushed more.  "Let's walk on the beach," She suggested in the hopes that the conversation would end long enough to gain her composure.

            Patroclus nodded and stood up as well.  Lais walked closest to the sea, letting the water shoot up and touch her feet.  Soon after they had begun to walk, Patroclus decided to speak.  "What man has caught your sights, Lais?"  He grinned down at her.  His little cousin had never been in love, and it was high time she understood this emotion she obsessed over.

            "What do you mean?"  She asked in what she hoped was a confused voice.  She looked down at the shells in the sand.

            "Don't deny it," Patroclus said with short laugh.  "I suppose I can understand if you don't want to tell me.  It's nothing to get embarrassed over."

            Lais took a deep breath.  "What makes you think that a man has caught my eyes, Patroclus?"

            He smiled.  He found it amusing that she was shy on the subject.  "Because when I went to sit next to you, I noticed the roses blooming on your cheeks and the look in your eyes.  You were thinking about a man," He concluded.

            Lais couldn't stop the words from coming out her mouth.  "And you look at me that closely?"

            Patroclus' brows pinched together as he thought.  "Well, not usually.  It just seemed out of the ordinary, so I paid closer attention to you."

            She nodded and looked more intently at the sand below.  She sat on her heels suddenly and pinched some sand between her fingers.  That was how her heart felt.  It felt like it was being pinched painfully hard.  She wondered why though she vaguely already knew the answer.  She simply didn't want to accept the answer, so she didn't.  She pretended she didn't know it.

            "Lais?"  Patroclus asked as he knelt next to her.

            This beach was her heart, and they were walking across it.  They were finding out new things: little secrets hidden within each grain of sand.  Together they were leaving footprints on her heart, upsetting its natural state.  The sea was smoothing over the indentions, so they no longer existed.  It was what kept her calm because it kept her in a constant state.  It dulled the rough edges left by pains.

            "I'm sorry," He said suddenly.  His eyes were darting across her face.  "It wasn't my intention to upset you."

            Lais looked as surprised as he was.  She touched her hand free of sand to her cheek and touched the warm trail of a tear.  She returned his gaze and felt the pain in her chest ease with the concern in his eyes, his sea.  "The man," She heard herself say in a somewhat distant tone, "is not the one for me."  Patroclus listened intently.  Their gaze was still locked.  "He is my opposite, and together we would be an equal.  But he is already the love of another whom is also dear to me.  I would never hurt either of them because I love them both.  So I give him up."

            "How are you sure he doesn't love you in return?"  Patroclus asked.  Something in the back of his mind was telling him to keep her talking.  He on the other hand was noticing something he hadn't ever before.  Her eyes weren't green like he had always thought.  They were actually a greenish-brown that somehow together made a beautiful golden color.  He had never seen the color before and found it attractive.

            "I don't," She replied.  "I just assume that he doesn't."

            "Why do you assume things about others but grow angry when others assume things about you?"

            Lais looked down now.  "I suppose it is a bit hypocritical."

            Patroclus fought the sudden urge to reach out, take her chin in his hand, and force her to look him in the eye again.  He shook it off as curiosity.  She hesitantly looked him back in the eye without his help.  The sea of him was washing over her again and making her feel lightheaded.  'This isn't love,' the nursemaid in her mind said, 'It takes far longer than this to fall in love.  This is just a silly infatuation caused by Thetis.'

            'Thetis!'  Lais thought suddenly.  She should go and talk to Thetis since her aunt obviously knew something Lais did not.  "We should go back," Lais said as she stood.  Her legs were sore from crouching so long.  They walked back silently and stopped so Patroclus could put on his sandals again before they walked home.  The air smelled densely of the upcoming rain.

            "Oh, I hope if rains soon," Lais whispered.

            Patroclus had overheard what she said.  "What do you do in the rain?"

            Lais shrugged.  She wasn't quite sure what she did.  It just happened.  "Nothing in particular."  The conversation awkwardly ceased yet again.  "Maybe we could go to the market tomorrow," She suggested.  "There were some things I wanted to look for."  The last part was a fib, but she would like to look around the market.  She was enjoying spending her days with her cousin.

            "Where was Achilles this morning?"  Lais asked out of the blue.

            A new thought arose with this question.  "He was visiting his friend in town.  Something about the war," Patroclus answered.  'Achilles?  It couldn't possibly be.'  He knew he would never know if he didn't ask, but it apparently also wasn't a subject one should touch on frequently.  They were just talking about it though, so maybe she wouldn't mind.  Patroclus took a breath and asked, "Is it Achilles?"

            "I'm sorry.  What do you mean?"  Lais looked generally confused.

            Patroclus forced the phrase of out his mouth.  "The man."

            Lais put her hand in front of her mouth to muffle the laughter.  "Achilles, the man I'm in love with?"  She asked to confirm the absurd idea.  "I'm afraid you're close but not close enough," She finally admitted mysteriously.

            Patroclus looked off towards the house in the distance and wondered who it could possibly be.  'Who did Lais know that was close to Achilles and had a lover that she was also close to?'  He stopped suddenly and gazed at the back of his cousin.

            "I think I might have said too much," Lais murmured under her breath as she continued on her way.  'I hope not,' her mind added worriedly.  Her heart picked up its pace as well.  She wanted to turn around and say something, but she was afraid she would crack under his gaze.  Instead she hurried inside the house to find Thetis and hopefully get some answers and advice.

            She found her aunt in the kitchen overseeing lunch.  "Aunt," She said when she saw her.  "I need to speak with you."

            Thetis sensed some sort of urgency and nodded.  Lais led her out of the kitchen.  "Privately please," She added a little nervously.  Thetis took the lead now, and they were soon inside her chambers.

            Thetis made Lais sit on the bed and sat down next to her.  "Now, what is so urgent?"

            Lais hadn't planned what she was going to say and found she didn't know what to say.  She decided to start from the beginning.  "Remember that night a few days ago in the courtyard when you told me to look at Patroclus as a prince?"

            Thetis smiled now.  "Yes, I do."

            "Well, I suppose I took your advice without actually realizing it.  And-" Lais didn't know how to explain to her aunt all the tiny details.  "I see him as a prince, but I understand that he is not my prince."  She closed her eyes and corrected herself, "He is not my lover.  He is Achilles'."

            Thetis was still smiling as she began to stroke Lais' hair in a comforting way.  "Lais, do you love him?"

            "I don't know.  I was hoping you could tell me."

            Her aunt took her cheek now and rubbed her thumb over it affectionately.  "I can't tell you whom you love."

            "But you know," Lais objected.  "You've seen Patroclus and I in a vision, haven't you?"

            "Yes, I won't deny that I have, but some things do not always come to pass.  One single action can change the course of the future, and another can change it back.  Your decision will decide your future.  All I ask is that you don't fool yourself.  Don't pretend you are in love if you aren't, and don't deny that you're in love if you are."

            "But-" Lais sighed in a helpless way.  "Patroclus has Achilles.  Am I to separate them?"

            "Dear niece." Thetis let go of her cheek and took her hands now instead, all the while still smiling.  "Your fate and the fate of others is not always in your grasp."

            "I wish I knew what was to come," Lais commented as she stared at the wall.

            "It's not all one would think it to be."  Thetis let go of her hands.

            Lais nodded.  She knew she would get nothing else out of her aunt.  "Thank you."

            "Of course.  Come to me if you ever need to talk again."  Thetis watched as Lais walked out her door.

            Lais walked to her room and passed by Achilles and Patroclus who was busy talking.  They didn't bother to acknowledge her presence.  She caught bits of what they were saying.

            "We leave after a month?"  Patroclus confirmed.

            "Yes.  Agamemnon is still gathering his troops.  Tens of thousands of men will be sailing to Troy with us."  Achilles had never looked so serious.

            Lais kept walking to her room and laid down on her bed once she got in there.  A month was all she had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whelp?  Hey guys do you know if they used months and weeks and such?  I thought it was the Greeks who invented that system.  Please correct me if I'm wrong, and I'll change it.  Also, review please?  Thanks!  Come back now, ya hear?


End file.
